Lies
by nprincesse
Summary: A girl learns of her mysterious past in her last year at Hogwarts. Her past is catching up with the present, and threatens her future.
1. Familiar Faces

Ch1: Familiar Faces

By Minnie McGonagall

I was awoken by the sound of my mum calling my name. "Melinda" she repeated. I heard the door open followed by her footsteps. I pried my eyes open, squinting at the sun from my window. "Mum, it must be 7am in the morning. What do you want?" I asked exasperated.

"I thought we might swing by a few shops. Get you ready for school. First term starts in 3 days."

"Yes. Yes. I know, but why so early?"

"We don't want to be caught in all the last-minute shopping rush now do we? Get dressed. I'll cook breakfast."

I sighed, and slowly got out of the warmth of my bed. I gathered a fresh set of robes out of my wardrobe, and walked toward the bathroom. After showering and grooming, I checked myself in the mirror. A girl with dark curls to her chest looked back at me with almond eyes. I inhaled the smell of my mum's cooking, and stepped downstairs. Following the trail, I sat patiently in the stool by the bar, watching my mum cook. She came over with some crispy french toast.

"I don't know why you won't use your wand."

"And what type of example would that be for you?"

"A good one that won't poison me."

She glared at me while handing me a plate. I slipped a few pieces of toast to our cat, Sye. In return, he scratched my leg. I winced in pain, and hit his head.

"Melinda... Are you messing with that cat again?" dropping her utensils in irritation.

"He started it."

"How can he start it? He's a cat! I curse the day you found that bloody cat."

"What was I supposed to do mum? Leave him to die? _Apparently_ his previous owners saw that fit."

"Don't start with me. You've always messed around with cats. Ever since you were little, always coming home with scratches and hair on your clothes."

I ate the leftovers on my plate, then put it in the sink to find my mum already standing with her hand out. I took hold, and we apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Melinda, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around 11."

"Sure. I'll just wander around."

Falling into the crowd, I went to look at broomsticks. While there I saw a recognizable face. I walked up to her. She was eyeing a Nimbus 2000.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to get her to turn around.

"Yes?"

I hugged her after scrutinizing her features.

"Linda!"

"Ebony, I can't believe you're here! When you left at the end of last school year, I thought you were going to be gone for a while. So where's your Uncle?"

"He's not with me."

"Not with you? Would he be okay with you sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's head over the Leaky Cauldron its almost 11."


	2. Strawberry Pancakes

Ch2: Strawberry Pancakes

By Minnie McGonagall

When we arrived upstairs to my bedroom, it was already dark out. I gingerly opened the door, careful not to knock anything over. My room was a bit messy, with clothes splayed across the floor and random junk cluttering various surfaces. I pushed aside Daily Prophets and other knickknacks, to reach my closet. Opening the secret compartment, I returned to Ebony with butterbeer and chocolate frogs. The two of us sat on my bed, and ate our treats. I kept trying to ask Ebony about her summer in New York, but to no avail as she continually changed the subject. I abandoned the topic for tonight, in hopes of better luck tomorrow.

"So how has everyone else been? I assume they've written you."

"Viktoria is fine as well as Tara. As for Pandora, I haven't recieved much post from her."

"Well I'm glad they're fine. Guess nothing eventful has happened."

"Remember last time you wanted excitement?" I said laughing, regretting the words immeadiately.

"Yes. I do. As if it were yesterday."

"Its getting late. Perhaps we should just sleep."

"Sure."

There was a knock on the door. My mum, Madison, came in.

"You're awake. Ebony I will purchase your school supplies myself, having you two along will just cause trouble."

"Mum, we'll be good. Besides I wanted to look at some new dress robes."

"No. I want you to stay here." she said sharply.

"Alright. When will you be back?"

"When I'm done."

She then apparated out of the room, leaving a resounding crack.

"That was odd."

"I guess. Come on, I'm hungry."

Ebony left the room with me trailing behind her.

"Alright, so let's cook pancakes."

"Manually?"

"Yes. I just want to try it okay."

"Fine."

"Pass me the cookbook. We can make strawberry pancakes."

~Ebony's POV~

I flipped through the breakfast section of the large cookbook, held on a wire stand. Omelette... Pancakes... Apple Pancakes, Banana Pancakes, Chocolate Pancakes...

"Ebony! Where's the recipe?"

"Working on it."

"Aha! Strawberry Pancakes."

"We need flour, buttter, eggs.. Oh just read it yourself."

Linda came over, then began muttering the recipe to herself.

"You gather the ingredients. I'll get the measuring utensils and containers."

I opened the fridge, rummaging through its contents, and set them on the counter. I went to the pantry for the rest of the things.

"You sure we can do this?"

"I think we can..."

~Melinda's POV~

Ebony and I sat on the living room couch, eating our pancakes, giggling.

"Okay so the pancakes are good, but what are we going to do about the mess?"

"We could do it the Muggle way..."

"Yes because it worked brilliantly with the pancakes." I said, shoving a forkful of pancakes into my mouth. I stared at the paintings on the room, all of different people yet they bear resemblance to me. Mum never told me about our family. I asked once when I was about five years old. My parents had just read me an old folklore story, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump was a silly story about a king trying to keep all magic to himself. Afterwards I asked about our family. It was a random question, but still I was curious. They gave each other a worried glance. I sat on the rug patiently, smiling like an innocent little girl. Madison broke out in tears. I started to worry. "What's wrong with mummy?" I asked in a very childlike manner. "She's sad about Babbitty Rabbitty.. That's enough stories for tonight. Let's go to bed," he said nervously. He comforted my mum, while going upstairs. I followed him to the landing. He kissed me on the cheek and said good night. I went to bed, still wondering. There was a secret about my family... I just wish I knew what it was. I snapped back into reality.

"You're right Ebony. We'll just clean it up the regular way."

After eating the remains of our pancakes, we tackled the mess that was our kitchen. Flour speckled the floor, counters, and a few appliances. We cleaned the dishes left in the sink, and worked our way down to the floors. By the time we finished, mum had returned with Ebony's supplies in hand.


End file.
